Another Story
by KhmerBotum
Summary: Basically Jason and Piper get married, have a kid named Silena Grace who goes to Camp Half Blood, she meets Percy and Annabeth's son Luke. Sparks!
1. The Beginning

I was on a chariot on my way to Camp Half Blood, couldn't be more normal.

My name is Silena Grace. Daughter of Piper McLean-Grace and Jason Grace. Granddaughter of Aphrodite and Jupiter (aka Zeus.) I have my dad's blond hair and my mom's kaleidoscope eyes, don't let my appearance fool you because three things: I'm part Roman, I can shoot you with lightning and my aunt Thalia will stomp you to a pulp.

Anyway, I was packing my bags when my my little brother Jasper barged into my room. "Hey Silena, why are you going to Camp Half Blood and not Camp Jupiter?" "Hm, well lets see, you won't be there, and-, I do I really need to list anymore examples." I smirked. He returned by blowing a raspberry.

"Bye Silena," my mom and dad said as they hugged me for the last time. I stepped outside the door with my bags and thought 'YES no more Jasper!' That's when I saw the flying horse.

"Sweet" I said, when it finally landed with a guy inside. "I'm Luke Jackson" he said. "Hey, I'm Silena Grace." I responded. My mom and dad rushed out to see who it was. "Er hi, I'm Luke Jackson." He said again. "No dour, you look like your mom and dad." My dad said. "Okay," he said uneasily, "hurry up Serena-" "Silena." "Whatever, I was close. Blackjack isn't the waiting type." I rolled my eyes and got in.

**...**

When we got to Camp Half Blood two adults and a centaur greeted me. "Hello I'm Chiron." The centaur said shaking my hand. The adults studied me very closely, it was irritating.

"Can I help you?" I finally had the nerve to ask. "Do we know you" the lady asked. "Were Annabeth and Percy. "Of course," I said sarcasticly slapping my head, I even heard Luke laugh. "Since of humor, are you realated to Leo Valdez?" the man asked. "Not by blood no, more like close family friends. I'm Silena Grace, daughter of Jason and Piper Grace." "Of couse." The lady said. "And I call myself a daughter of Athena. Well I'm we're Luke's parents, you look so much like your parents." "Thanks." I let out which sounded like a question. "So anyway, if you ever need any help with anything, just ask our s- Luke get back here." She screamed. I turned around and saw him tiptoeing away. "Gods your helpful" I yelled. Even with his back turned, I could see him paled. This is going to be interesting.

Chiron showed me to cabin 01, gave me a camp T-shirt, and told me that dinner would be in about 20. Yeah, I was feeling the love. I decided to lay on my bed until it was time to eat. Wow, dad was right, there was a creepy statue. I guess I fell asleep for about 15 minutes, because I woke up to the sound of Luke yelling with his parents. After about 3 minutes he came into my cabin and said that dinner was ready. "Wow, your a gentleman." I smirked and crossed my arms, as I walked out the door.


	2. I Kick His Butt

Dinner was awesome, even though I sat by myself. Everyone was busy chatting with their brothers and sisters. Then the air in front of me started to glow. "Silena, are you there?" I heard my mom say. I looked up and saw my mom, dad and brother in an Iris Message. "Piper, Jason, hi." I heard Mrs. Jackson say as I turned around and saw the Jackson bunch and Chiron come over. "Hey everyone" my dad said, "just checking if Silena made it, and if she has her weapons with her." I pulled down my sleeve in front of them, to show them Aunt Thalia's Aegis she gave to me and I fished out my dagger that can turn into a sword if I flip it, half celestial bronze, half imperial gold, it was a gift from both my grandparents. "Good," Luke smirked, "don't wan't the new girl loosing on her first day without any defense." I was this close to tapping Aegis, but my dad stopped me. Well bye Silena, everyone," my mom and dad said, as they ran their fingers through the air. The conch shell blew, it was time for capture the flag.

Chiron briefly told us the instructions, the Jacksons were going to be refs, the head cabins were Poseidon and Hephaestus and that I could join either one. I sided with the Hephaestus bunch, which only made Luke grin like an itiot. Which suprisingly isn't saying a lot due to the fact that his grandmother is the goddess of wisdom.

**...**

Suddenly it was me against Luke. "Your going to regret this." He smirked. I couldn't take it anymore, I had enough of him, I cut a deep gash into his arm which made him drop his sword. I shoked him with most of my lightning powers and walked over him, with his sword over my sholder to get the flag. The game was over when the flag turned from a trident to a lightning bolt.

After the game, I walked to where he was laying next to his parents to return his sword. "What was that for." He demanded before I walked away. I turned around and shrugged, "Romans play dirty, you should see my dad." Then walked to my cabin and almost past out. First day and I get a nemesis, great.

The next day, I took a shower, got dressed and walked out the door with pleasure. Today I had to take a fighting class with Luke's dad, I showed up a couple of minutes early to talk with Mr. Jackson. "Oh, hey Silena," he said struggling with a stabbing dummy, "what can I do for you?"

"Uh, do you need any help?"

"If you think you can handle it, I want this in the middle of the room." He said putting it down.

I stepped in front of him and summoned my wind powers, which blew it no problem into the middle. "Wow, just like your dad." He gazed. "Speaking of my dad, can you tell me more about him?" I asked politely. "Sure," he smiled, "after class, okay." I nodded my head.

The class went by like a snap, I heard Luke who was next to me mutter "am I really that weak?" "Yes, you are" I whispered to him, he just glared at me for a long second. "Okay class dismissed!" Mr. Jackson yelled.


	3. The Reunion and the Talk

Luke's dad way a great storyteller, "wow my dad did all of that" gasp amazement. "Yep, your dad was special, your lucky you have his power, what about your mom?" "What about my mom?" I asked. "Well she saved my life multiple times with just her voice, are you a charmspeaker too?" I was pretty sure I was blushing. "Yes." I sighed. I heard the conch noise again. "I better go handle this." He said. I followed him out. I heard a voice that sounded very familiar.

"We come in peace, OW, beauty queen that was my head. Gosh!" "Uncle Leo?" I asked, the air started to shimmer and we all saw my mom, dad, aunt Thalia and Leo. Whassup." He yelled, my mom just slapped him again. The conch shell blew again. "Sweet lunch, I call seat at Zeus table." Leo yelled as he ran, we all rolled are eyes like: 'what are we going to do with him.'

**...**

"So why do you call Leo your uncle?" Mrs. Jackson asked. "Because he's a family friend" I explained. "And also because he still hits on my aunt."

We were sitting at the Zeus table eating in silence, when Luke broke the ice just to ask a stupid question. " Why did you have to give that maniac your awesome powers?" He ask-ed my dad. "Uh, what?" He coughed. "I mean, you have lightning powers, but why would you pass it down to... _her_." He said my name bitterly. I stood up with my dagger "Why don't I just stab you n-" "Silena," my mom interrupted. "Sit down please."

I wasn't _that_ scared of my mom, but I sat down anyway. "You two will look so cute together." Aunt Thalia both whispered and squealed in a mocking way at the same time. I shot her a deathly glance. _  
_

Suddenly everyone shielded their eyes to a hot pink flash. "Daughters and sons of Greece," the goddess started, "I am Aphrodite and I am here to speak to my grand-daughter, Silena." She pointed to me and before I knew it, I was following her outside.

"Silena, dear, how are you?" Aphrodite smiled.

"Okay, I guess."

"Great, I need to talk to you about some things, first of all, I need you to help me set up a date."

"What?" I coughed.

"Second of all," she continued. "I need you to stop kicking Luke's butt so hard."

"Why?" I practically shouted, but she continued anyway.

"Finally, I'm claiming you for my own. Go beauty!" My grandmother yelled like she was cheering for her favorite team who won then snapped her fingers and vanished.

"What just happened?" I kept on asking myself as I walked back to the dining pavilion. Everyone just randomly gasp when they saw me, even Luke.

"What are you staring at?" I demanded. I saw my mom point down at my clothes. I practically jumped. The last time I looked, I was wearing denim jeans, a CHB T-shirt and gray vans sneakers. Now I was wearing a plain strapless rose colored dress that slightly went over my knees with a white open blouse and beige ankle boots. If I was wrong, then I my name was Gaea.

"Oh gods!" I yelled and ran immediately to my cabin.

"Come on, come on." I said while I was tearing down the whole room apart looking for other clothes. "Oh Aphrodite, looted by my own grandmother." I yelled in my pillow, giving up. I then heard a tapping noise from my window. I got up and saw a dove with a note in its beak, it was labbled, _Plans for Silena Grace pt 01_. Oh great, my grandmother loots me and expects me to do a favor for her. "Good luck Aphrodite." I muttered while opening my window.


	4. Another Talk, Yay!

I opened the scroll and started reading it.

_Dear Silena,_

_ This is your first task, please don't wreck it, no pressure. Since I claimed you as my own her's what you need to do: find two people who look like they have nothing in common and match them up, (I already got one in mind!) Don't even think about ignoring these requests, remember I am a goddess._

_Love Aphrodite (Goddess of_ _Love_)

I threw the note across the room and it hit the wall. I passed out on the bed and took a nap even though it was 12:48 in the afternoon. Oh gods, why does my grandmother hate me? I thought before I fell asleep.

**...**

I dreamed of weird images that I was pretty sure I have never seen in my life. There was a girl with blue eyes running up to a drakon, she held out a bracelet with a scythe on it and died. That's it.

I woke up around 1:32 still not finding anything to wear except the things I had on right now. I walked out cabin one trying not to bring any attention to myself. That was an epic fail. All the guys my age kept whistling at me except Luke, who smirked.

I kept on walking to random places around camp trying to ignore all of them, but every guy kept looking at me like I was the queen. What the s**t, I thought. Why do guys mostly care about the girl's appearance. The last thing I remembered was falling on my back.

"Oh sorry Silena." I heard Mrs. Jackson say.

"It's okay Mrs. Jackson." I said while she helped me up.

"So, Silena can I ask you some questions."

"Uh, sure, I guess."

"Okay first question, why didn't you go to Camp Jupiter?"

"Uh, " I said uneasily siting down. "Kinda rocky topic."

Annabeth waited.

"You know how my dad left my mom and she became a hunter? Well the reason he left was because he thought he still loved Reyna, and after they got back together..., well you get the point. Basically she might still be there and I'm their first child, she will turn my life upside down. You should know more than anyone here that Romans aren't nice, especially to anyone with greek blood."

Mrs. Jackson nodded like it brought back painful memories. "That makes complete since, but what about your brother?"

"He's not the first born. Hey, can I talk to you about something else?"

Silena told Mrs. Jackson about her dream. "I remember that day, that's when the first Silena saved us during the Titan war. She died a hero."

"Thanks for your help, hey you aren't like, really mad that I kinda... Maybe... Beat up your son."

"No, we're girls, hormones and all that." She shivered.

"Yeah." I agreed. "Thanks for the talk Mrs. Jackson."

"Anytime Silena." She smiled. "Hey, by the way, can you help me find someone for Luke? Maybe you?"


	5. Oh Brother, Another Reunion!

I was in a state of shock right now. 'Okay, okay Silena' I thought to myself, 'better think of something quick to say or she'll think your making something up.'

"Uh, what do you mean?" I asked Mrs. Jackson.

"I'm so sorry I said that, I have no idea why!" She apologized.

"Uh, it's okay but why do you want me to find someone for Luke?"

"I think he's spending to much time with his parents. He's turning 15 for gods sake."

"Okay," I laughed "my grandmother is making me represent her anyway."

We heard the conch shell again. As me and Mrs. Jackson were running to the camp borders with the others I asked her what's up with that shell. She just shrugged and kept running.

When we got to the border we saw maybe five, six tall and buff looking people with armor standing on the other side. "May we help you Romans?" Chiron asked, pushing to the front with my parents, aunt Thalia, uncle Leo, Luke and Mr. Jackson.

The girl in front stepped forward and took off her helm, she seemed to be looking bitterly at my dad. "Hello Greeks" she coughed out the words. "We believe this belongs to you." A tall scarecrow looking guy pushed someone on our side of the line. I Immanently knew who it was. "Jasper" I yelled as I ran towards him. "Gods are you okay?"

"Reyna you monster!" My mom ran to her with her knife at her side.

"Nice to see you to Piper." She said with no emotion.

"I'll slice you in half-"

"Who's that?"Reyna interrupted pointing at me.

I stepped up. "Silena Grace." I said with my voice full of not charmspeak, but with pride. "And you have no right to do this." I added.

She stared at me like my mother fed me a baby bottle of vodka every single night since I was born. "How should you know, you came _here_."

"I had a meeting with Lupa a while back." I snarled.

"Such spark" she sighed. "I remember falling in love with a man like you." She gave my dad a five second stare. "If you think your so tough come at me then."

The Romans laughed, but I knew better, I smirked and tapped the silver bracelet on my wrist. "If I were you I would sleep with the lights on at night." I laughed and showed them the carving of Medusa's head. They got there butts elsewhere in a snap. "Yeah never mess with my sister." Jasper yelled at them, "she's a lunatic."

"Way to go mom said as she squeezed both me and Jasper. "I'm so gonna need a picture of Aegis."

"You know you could have helped." I told my dad. He shrugged. "You handled it pretty well." I rolled my eyes. "Now that you're here" I whispered to Jasper. "You'll be staying in cabin 10."


	6. Leaving

"So, so this guy is your brother?" Luke asked arching an eyebrow. "What powers do you have?"

Jasper grinned wildly. "Not as much as my sister, but I have air powers and of course my sexynesst." He made a tough look on his face and flexed his bony arms.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh please, when your last date was with your bib, don't even try to deny it, I've got the video to prove it."

"Oh yeah, thanks for your support. I guess I should have listened to you about the whole CJ thing." He muttered in French.

I shooed it away "Hey no problem, this is Chiron by the way."

"Pleased to meet you." The centaur stomped up. "Would you like to stay at cabin 01, or cabin 10?

"Well, since my sister's in cabin one, you know how girls are," he made a weird face. "I'll take cabin 10."

**...**

Gods help me now I thought.

A weird 11 year-old thing was now sitting next to me at the campfire, and yes, it's my brother. Him and Luke were blabbing away about how awesome they are and junk.

"So you're Jasper Grace?" Mr. Jackson asked. "You look nothing like your sister."

It was true, he had our mom's dark hair, dad's blue eyes and aunt Thalia's freckles.

"Yeah, I get that a lot." He sighed.

"Hey" Luke cut in, "why would you want to look like her."

"At lease I wasn't born miss shaped like... that." I made a guester towards him.

"But what about the time I heard you complaining that you wish that you had dark hair and not blonde, because the guys at school look at you like a Beverly Hills shopper and s**t." Jasper asked.

"I know how you feel." Mrs. Jackson sighed.

I simply nodded.

**...**

"Silena, Silena, Silena, Silena, SILENA!" my delinquent brother kept yelling into my ear. "WAKE UP!"

"What?" I yelled back lifting my head from my pillow. "What could you possibly what that you couldn't ask mom or dad?" I made a grunting sound and tried to go back to sleep.

"I was just going to ask if you wanted to battle." He said. "Also if you wanted different clothes."

I lifted my head in suspicion. "What clothes?" I asked.

"I found these in the doorstep." He said, handing me my suitcase.

My eyes widen. "Oh Gods, thank you Jasper!" I almost squealed. "Now get out." I said in my normal voice again. "Come on, move it."

Putting on my old clothes made me feel like a normal half blood again. I raced out the door to kick my little bro's butt when I saw him talking to our parents.

"Hey mom, dad, how's it going?" I asked when I finally reached them.

"Silena dear," my mom said nervously, "we're going to need you to watch Jasper. Me and your dad, along with Luke's parents are going to be gone for like a month or two."

"Okay, miss you." I said as I hugged them, we were wavering Goodbye until they drove away into a white van.

"Okay" I sighed. "Jasper, race you to the Dining Pavilion.

He grinned wildly. "Your on."

* * *

**Hi, your author here, just to be clear for you guys the children of the demigods have these powers:**

**Silena- charmspeak, lightning, looking good, latin, antient greek**

**Jasper- wind, speaking French, looking good, latin, antient greek**

**Luke- being smart (sometimes), anything that has to do with water, antient greek, horse talk**

**Thank you for reading this,**

**-eyeliner00**


	7. Oh, My Gods, What's Happening?

**Hey your author here, sorry for not updating for a while. You know homework and writers block. Here's an longer one for all you guys and girls.**

* * *

"Hi Chiron, do you need any help?" I asked him.

"Thank you dear, I could use some help fixing the crossbows and..." His voice trailed of when we saw Rachel zombie walking towards us.

_Children of gods shall not come home_

_without help from their followers they will roam_

_Grandchildren of owl and doves shall follow their trail_

_a seeker shall be lost during this quest_

_to come or not to of sudden death_

"Oh gods what did I just say?" Rachel asked.

"Children of gods shall not come home, without help from their followers they will roam, grandchildren of owl and doves shall follow their trail, a seeker shall be lost during this quest, to come or not to of sudden death." I whispered to her.

She looked at me plus Jasper and Luke who were running towards us and said "have a nice quest."

...

"Why do I have to go to?" I asked Chiron for like, the millionth time.

He sighed deeply. "Because, a quest usually requires three half-bloods, plus it said dove_s, _which means more than one. Understand dear?"

"Okay." I muttered and grumbled down to cabin one. Oh gods. Third da,y and I have to go on a quest. Whoopee!

* * *

"Wake up!" Someone screamed in my ear. I landed on the floor face first with a thud. "Ow." I moaned getting just to see Luke smirking like a mad man. "Hurry up and get ready, we leave in 20, or is that not enough time to do your hair." He mocked me by pretending to twirl his hair." "Just get out." I screamed in his face and shoved him out the door.

...

I walked out of Zeus' cabin only to see my Luke and my brother blabbing about dibs on girls and stuff. "Hey," I said running towards them. "So, what's the plan?"

"Well," Luke started. "My dad told me that they were going to track down a mormo."

"A what?" Jasper asked.

"A mormo." I repeated. "A vampire like spirit who bit bad kids. Anyway, were where they going?"

"Forks, Washington."

"Oh great, we might as well go see Edward and Bella." I muttered. "So, how are we going to get there?"

"Flying." Jasper grinned. "Duh."

"Well not all of us can fly like you, did you see dad take Tempest?"

"Yeah, so get another damn horse- or ride with Luke."

"Well, we're grandchildren of the big three, the more we learn how to work together the better. We don't want to end up like our grandfathers." He said. Wow, he actually said something logical.

I shot him a disused look. "Fine, chariot or no chariot, I don't care. Lets just get this over with."

"Okay." He said getting Blackjack. "Hop on."

...

We were flying across Minnesota, we have been flying for two hours, the weather was cold, and my butt was asleep. I have been runing out of adrenaline and was so close to falling off, I had to clutch tightly onto Luke's shoulders. Yes, it has come to that.

"You okay back there?" Luke yelled through the roaring of the wind.

"Yeah, if you think really close to falling to your death is fine."

"Hey you guys wanna take a break?" Jasper interrupted. "It's getting dark, and I want food."

"Sure." Luke said, and told Blackjack to land.

...

"So, what do you guys want?" I yawned.

"Give me a happy meal." Jasper demanded.

"What do you want Luke?" I asked him.

"Er, big mac and coke."

Okay, I was rummaging through my backpack until I found what I needed. And oh yeah, did I forget to mention that we are sitting in a cave? "Here." I got out the purse uncle Leo gave me. I put my hand inside and got out two happy meals and handed them the food and got out some hot coco for myself. "So, what's tomorrow's plan?"

"You can't stop asking for the plans, can't you Grace?" Luke smirked.

"Never mind then. Let's try to get some sleep, I'll take the first watch." I offered. Jasper started snoring in two seconds, but me and Luke stayed awake. "You know you can try to get some sleep now right?" I shivered.

"You okay?" Luke asked. "You wanna-" he made a gesture to put his arm around me.

I arched my eyebrows. "Gods, your creepy."

"Okay fine," he put his hands in the air. "I was just trying to be nice, turn into a Silene popsicle for all I care."

"Fine." I muttered. "But if this turns into a repeating question, I'm going to slap you."

He scooted closer and put his arm around me, we sat like that for like six minutes. "You know you could catch a fever, right." He finally said, putting his hand on my head.

"Yeah, but that's not a big deal when your a demigod." I said looking right into his gray eyes, that seem to sparkle around the moonlight.

"Well, you should get some rest." He removed his arm. Gods, I wish he would keep it there longer. "Night." He said and kissed me on the cheek.

"Night." I yawned.

* * *

**Sorry if this is a really bad chapter, but it's 2 am, give me a break.**


	8. He's Bait

"Silena, Silena." I heard Luke's voice calling my name.

"Huh?" I groaned.

"Wake up, we're going to town, you coming?"

"Ah, sure." I got up and told the boys to wait outside.

"Okay, why are we going to town, happy Halloween by the way."

"That's why." He clapped his hands together once. "I want to have a little talk with Hecate."

"But what would the minor goddess of the sun be doing in Minnesota?"

"Freezing her butt off." Jasper butted in. "Duh. Anyway, got any money, I want to try this sweet new arcade game and- OW! What the Hades Silena!" He yelled because I slapped him in the face.

"We're on a quest, " I hissed "considerate."

"Anyway." Luke coughed. "Let's go."

...

The streets were freezing, so me and Luke got hot drinks. Agh, Luke, ever since last night, I have been feeling akward around him. "So, try a Hollween store?" I asked taking a sip from my pumpkin spice latte.

"Ah, sure." Luke smiled. "Good thinking Grace."

Jasper raised his eyebrows. "Okay, who are you two and did you do to the real Silena and Luke? Never mind the first question, just tell me were they are." We laughed at that.

"Let's just go."

...

"Come on." Jasper said as he tried to pull me in. "I want to meet Hecate and..." His voice trailed off when a lady with green eyes and dark hair stood in front of us.

"May I help you kids?" She smiled with fake sweetness, it made me want to send her to the underworld already.

I bowed my head and so did the guys. "Lady Hecate." I sluttered. "We need your help, we're wondering, if you knew if the mormo were holding our parents hostage."

She smiled evilly. "You must find your own way child, but I must remind you only this. They most likely will be after this young man." She pointed a narrow finger at Luke. "Because of what his father did to Kelli and Tammi."

"Ah, who?" I asked.

"Never mind." The goddess hissed. "Well, got to get going, have to keep a look out for those ghost who are trying to escape for candy." She snapped her fingers and vanished.

"Well," started Luke. "At least we know that I would be bait, let's go."

...

"You okay back there?" Luke asked.

"Yeah." I answered. "Just a little tired."

"Yeah, me too, let's take a break."

"Jasper!" I yelled, he flied closer.

"What do 'ya need?" He asked.

"We're going to take a break, you coming down too?"

"Yes! You have no idea how tiring flying is."

...

"Here, give Blackjack some donuts." I said to Luke handing him a box. Blackjack nickered. "What's he saying?" I asked him. We were outside a store in Libby, Montana.

"He says good because your heavy girl, hey boss jr., I don't get why...'" He imminently shutted up.

"Wow." I said sarcastically. "You know, it's ever girl's dream to be called heavy."

"Lets get some rest." Jasper demanded. "And lets sleep in an inn or something."

"What do you want me to do about it? Use some charmspeak." They gave me pleading looks. "Fine," I sighed. "Just give me a minute."


	9. We Meet Two Woman?

"Okay, you got what you wanted." I pointed out. We were at Quinn's Hot Springs **(give me a break on where the Springs is, for the record live in Seattle, and I just looked it up online.)** "So, the Golden Eagle Suite has two rooms, who has what room?"

Jasper grinned. "I'll get the private room, thanks." And he zoomed in and locked the door. I turned around to face Luke.

"Your sleeping on the couch." Before he got a chance to speak I put my hands in front of him. "If you don't like it, then sleep in the bathtub."

"Fine," he grumbled. And landed face first on the sofa.

* * *

I woke up to the smell of coffee.

"Morning." Luke smiled, and handed me a mug.

"Why are you wet?" I asked wiping my hand on the blanket.

"They don't call it the Hot Springs for a reason. "Don't I look hot?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you guys done flirting?" Jasper asked leaning on the door frame.

"What?!" Me and Luke yelled at the same time. "Go take a bath." I added.

"Or we can go to the pool!" Luke grinned. Oh, no!

...

"Why don't you come in Sil?" Luke asked.

"I have lightning powers you fishhead!" I screamed. "I'm not gonna shock myself-but you morons, I'm fine with."

"Relax sweetie." A sugar sweet voice said. I turned around to see oh my goddess...

"Grandma." I sighed.

"Just wanted to stop by to say that you kids would make a cute couple, and give you some transportation. Hit it Iris." She yelled to the sky.

...

"Wake up!" I yelled in Luke's ear. "Ah, stand back Jasper." I put my hands on his head, and I felt a spark in between us. Literally.

'"OW, GODS!" He yelped. "Seriously Sil, why couldn't you have air bending powers like your brother?"

"Sometimes I do."

"What?"

"It only happens if I have a lot of energy but I can only do it for about ten to twenty minutes at a time. Plus I get pretty knocked out after I do it."

"Whatever, where are we?"

"Seattle, Washington."

"You know how to drive?"

"I'm 14 for god's sake!"

"Sil, just use your charmspeak already." Jasper butted in.

"Fine."

...

"Chill out Silly." Jasper elbowed me, which deserved my ultra "I'm going to send you to Hades right know, I don't care who you are or who's watching I'm going to do it" glare.

"Only mom, dad, Leo, and aunt Thalia get's to call me that." I grumbled.

"I think it's cute." Luke added.

"Whatever, we're here, Forks, Washington. Where do we begin bait-boy?"

"Ah, walk around, look for someone who looks like they want to kill me." Luke said in an obvious tone. "Duh."

"Hi, may we help you?" A lady asked. We turned around to see a two _woman?_


	10. He DOES Kinda Smell Like Oats&Carrots

**Hey guys, haven't been on in a while. Listen, I know you you've all been waiting for that one story you're dying to read the ending even though it's not my story but at least I updated! Hope you enjoyed it and don't forget, read/comment/favorite/follow.**

My expression seeing those two two figures? Pure terroir. I was taught how to stand up and take matters into my own hands being part Roman, but right now the rain felt like it had some sort of effect making my Doc Martins feel like they were gulled down to the gravel, my hands shook not from the coldness sweeping through the thin air and all I wanted to go home and hide behind my mom and dad and let them shush me tells any that everyone will be okay.

Some demigod I am right?

"Hiya, I'm Tammi." The one with the icy blue eyes and blonde hair piped up. "We're locals here and would like to give you a tour." added batting her eyelashes at the boys. Jasper seemed just as scared as I was on the inside and Luke kept on glaring at them with no emotion.

"Sure, we would all love one, just let me and my group get some money to pay you all back." He said after a minute to long. At the beginning, I was about to slap Luke in the head but realized this was part of him plan. Maybe _I'm_ the fish head now!

"No no." the other one I'm guessing is Kelli said. "Free of charge hon."

"No no, here's your tip." He spat and like one of those super cool action movies he uncapped Riptide and sawing at them so hard he was force to drop it and seeing our easy way of exiting we all ran for our dare lives, or else, that's what I thought what would happen when one of the oh-so-lovely ladies, (I think Kelli) flew up and grabbed Luke by the collar land flew off with him into the sunlight. Defiantly not the most romantic gesture.

"Stop Jasper!" I yanked on his Nike when he was about to fly off without a proper battle plan. "I have an idea but we're going to need donuts."

...

"Why the Hades do we need _donuts_ for?" Jasper complained when I told him they weren't for him. Instead of his bathing trunks he was wearing before (thanks grandma, thanks) he changed into a T-shirt, some faded jeans and a pullover hoodie with the words 'Welcome to the Black Parade' with some skull in marching band clothes well, marching on it and the words 'My Chemical Romance' on it. I think they're a band and that I heard of Aunt Thalia or Nico talk about them before.

"We're trying to lure Blackjack here." I told him in a matter of faculty tone. "Since he had Luke's dad and now Luke as a boss, he'll probably be able to Luke's sent and track him down." I finished and laid down a pink box of freshly made maple bars and cinnamon rolls which I hope qualifies for donuts. In a matter of minutes, the black house landed and started nibbling on the maple bars trying to keep a safe distance away from the cinnamon rolls.

"Blackjack, great you're here!" I cheered while Jasper dove right for the rolls. "Listen, we're going to need you to do a favor, your boss's life is in danger as we speak. Cod you think you can track down his scent for us?" Blackjack clicked his hooves together and gestured us to get on.

"Jasper, you coming buddy?" I questioned him when I just, froze. Then I realized that he was afraid of Blackjack! i could see why though because just a couple nights ago he bit my brother in the butt and I gotta admit, Jasper _does_ smell like oats and carrots.

"F-f-fine." Jasper shuddered as he climbed behind me on the long to to the tooth horse and off we went into the darkness.


End file.
